User blog:Zolnir/RWBY Episode 5 Reviews
Four and a half minute in total, including opening and ending. They had better make a long episode next week, or there’ll be waves of complains from my side at least. Review Anyway, this week’s review and speculation are going to be short (The Dust Theory took a lot out of me). First, despite being short, the episode properly conveyed its intended content: Sneak peek at a few people’s weapon mechanics, a little bit of comedy, character developments (this is particularly remarkable) on various characters and finally a snarling cliffhanger at the end. I am especially impressed by the Beowolf’s roar, since it sounded less generic and actually scary. So long story short it is a well-organized episode, but just a bit too short to satisfy the audience. Assumptions 1) Phyrra and Jaune have met each other before when they were young. The reason being Phyrra’s unnatural care for Jaune. If we suppose that they were meeting each other for the first time, then no matter how smitten Phyrra was at Jaune she was still a little too eager in her approach. Circumstantial proof: Phyrra acts differently in front of Jaune as compared to other people. She mostly acts confident and generally agrees amiably when speaking to someone else (Weiss), she is however extremely concerned about Jaune’s attention and reaction towards her. For example: - She apologizes to Jaune frequently. The first time it makes sense since she speared him simply because Weiss asked her too, but the second time when she saved Jaune, even though he had said thank you, Phyrra apologized yet again for no real reason. If it was Weiss instead, I’m guessing that she would’ve said ‘you’re welcome’ as her confident self. - Phyrra being uncharacteristically hesitant as she asked, “Jaune? Do you have any spots left in your team?” To Jaune it perhaps felt like pity for the pathetic guy, but Phyrra was obviously very serious about her request, and she looked incredibly happy when Jaune had smiled in agreement. From the interaction, I must say that not once Phyrra had ever looked down or even thought that Jaune was weak. If we look at this as a hierarchal situation, then Phyrra obviously viewed Jaune as the stronger and better person between the two of them. It’s hence obvious that Jaune was incredibly important to Phyrra for reasons yet unknown, and I do not believe that it was just hormones and attraction. There are many scenarios that can be used to speculate what happened between the two in the past, but for now I’m just going to go with the simple ‘hero saves princess’ situation before they become separated, and Jaune forgot all about her over time. It may likely be a one-time meeting. Of course, Jaune may also remember Phyrra but chose not to call out to her because of his own insecurity issues (maybe she’s forgotten all about me. And then I would look the fool). 2) Episode 6 events. This isn’t too hard. First, Weiss holds off the Beowolves (actually, should we call them Beo-monkeys or something? Since they obviously aren’t wolves) but since she was caught off-guard and unfamiliar with rough terrain, she may even suffer some minor injuries and it will be up to Ruby to jump in and save her. The Beowolves would cry tears of blood, and most would not escape destruction. Then, like the tsundere Weiss is she would thank Ruby, but no without throwing a tantrum about how late she was and that she has no care at all for the safety of her teammates or teamwork. Next would be Ren. He may be just finishing up a Beowolves’ ass when the scene cuts to him; in fact this could happen to everyone. As he walks around Nora would either show up immediately, or she would shout around the forest for Ren repeatedly like some never-ending bird until he gives up and gets her. Again, Beowolves may or may not appear afterwards, but at any rate the duo would be reunited very quickly. Then we would perhaps see about the Fat and Thin guy exploring the terrain after teaming up together. There are two typical paths they can travel down: One, they become villains and would plot their way for victory. Two, they can become the first victims and succumb to surprise Beowolves attacks. Whether they’ll fail though is impossible to predict. Next is Yang. Blake’s continued absence is a suspicious point, but I suppose that it’s safe to theorize that Yang might stumble into her, although Blake may or may not realize the girl. Yang can be surprisingly stealthy when she wants to. Or, Yang may stumble into a completely new character, likely to be a girl. I’ve previous mentioned that this girl may be the one that has gone missing in the Yellow Trailer. Phyrra and Jaune continues their journey without incident, but Jaune may trip a couple of times along the way and generally just make a fool out of himself. Phyrra would perhaps hint at what I said above, but was of course cut off by an unexpected incident. This may be Beowolves or even more hilarity from Jaune. I’m not expecting Jaune to be competent until someone’s in real danger and he decides for real to take action. The episode would likely end here then. And that is it for today. Category:Blog posts